User blog:BarakkuOni/Compiled List of Things For Spedurp
Starter Pack *M92FS (Standard pistol instead of P226, as nobody should start out with a flashlight attachment :>) *Flashlight (Nobody should start out with a flashlight on their gun, that's kind of dumb and too easy) *Knife? (Only necessary if there will actually be a stealth system, as gun fire will attract zombies, but melee weapon attacks won't.) Map *Constant storm cloud above the island that stirs up the sea, making it impossible to escape the island >:) *A mostly abandoned town with 2 story houses, a mansion, some 1 story homes, and a mall. *Lamp posts throughout the map that light up a small radius of area beneath them when the generators are active. *The research lab where Patient Zero was created *A secret bunker that has to be found to access the keypad to get the Sungun *Codes for the sungun changed so they are entirely randomized and VERY hard to find. (Currently pretty easy) *Remade Fort Lazarius *A large prison complete with barbed fences, watchtowers, and jail cells. (Usable doors?) *Larger high school *Cathedral/Church *Radio station with a tower in the middle of nowhere that is easy to fortify but away from most places on the map, making it undesirable at the same time as easy to defend *Large mountain with a campsite near the summit *Refugee campsite down the road from Fort Lazarius *Accessable portion of the sewer; reset of the sewers are inaccessible *A sunken ship off the coastline that can't be accessed at all (Just for looks :>) Shop (Vendor #1 in the Mall): *Shop NPC for purchasing instead of a Shop button on the screen constantly (with/without quotes) *Shop in a Mall in the town *Perk machines throughout the mall, only usable when electricity is supplied like real machines *Make weapons more expensive to increase difficulty a bit Weapons (Shop) 'NOTE: Suggestions won't be taken anymore once there are a certain amount of guns in the game, in order to save data because ROBLOX won't fix their dumb engine.' Explosives: *MK2 Frag - 10 Cash/grenade, 10 max *Semtex 25 Cash/grenade, 10 max Pistols: *'USP - 150 Cash' (A small upgrade to the M9) *'Glock 19 - 250 Cash' (More powerful than the 1911 due to faster rate of fire and accuracy) *'.44 Magnum - 350 Cash' (High damage, low accuracy, sluggish rate of fire. High recoil.) *'P226 +Flashlight - 500 Cash' (Best semi-automatic pistol in shop.) *'Mac-10 +Dual Wield - 750 Cash' (Best in terms of speed and ammunition, but only moderate damage) Battle Rifles: *'Lee Enfield - 300 Cash' (Basic civilian rifle, decent overall.) *'Mosin-Nagant - 400 Cash '(Faster than the Lee Enfield, more power, etc.) *'Kar98K - 500 Cash '(More power, but sluggish rate of fire compared to the others.) *'M14 +Flashlight - 700 Cash '(A perfect balance of fire power and speed.) *'FN FAL +Flashlight (It ''is a battle rifle, look it up.) - 850 Cash''' (Best in class overall.) Shotguns: *'M500 - 350 Cash' (Decent overall.) *'R870 - 500 Cash' (Powerful, but basically useless at night.) *'HS10 +Dual Wield? - 750 Cash' (Lowest damage of all shotguns, however, but best in terms of speed and ammo) *''' AA-12 +Flashlight''' - 800 Cash (Balance of speed and power) *'KSG-12 +Flashlight' - 950 Cash (Slow, but very powerful.) Assault Rifles: *'AR-15 - 500 Cash (Basic assault rifle. Slow fire rate, but decent damage and high accuracy.)' *'M27 IAR - 600 Cash (Fast rate of fire, but moderate damage.)' *'AK-47 - 750 Cash (A balance of speed and damage.)' *'M16A4 +Flashlight - 900 Cash (High damage, 3-burst fire shots. Well worth the cash.)' *'SCAR-H +Flashlight - 1200 Cash (The best assault rifle in the shop.)' Sniper Rifles: *'R700 - 1300 Cash '(A basic bolt action sniper rifle.) *'R11 RSASS - 1500 Cash '(Semi-automatic, moderate damage, high accuracy) *'OSV-96 - 1650 Cash' (High power, fast rate of fire, but low ammo cache and less accuracy than the M107) *'Barrett M107 +Bi-Pod - 2000 Cash' (Fast rate of fire, very high damage, but low ammo cache.) *'AW50 +Bi-Pod - 2500 Cash '(Highest damage, accuracy, and range in class, but slowest rate of fire.) Explosive Launchers: *'M79 - 1000 Cash '(A basic grenade rifle.) *'RPG-7 - 1500 Cash '(Long-range grenade launcher) *'XM148 - 2000 Cash '(More powerful than the RPG-7 overall) *'E.A.G.L.E. - 2500 Cash' (Semi-automatic grenade rifle that dishes out destruction.) *'M202 FLASH - 3000 Cash ' (Most powerful explosive launcher.) Other: *Medkit - 50 Cash 'NOTE 2: There are no SMGs or MGs because they are sort of redundant. There are already assault rifles that shoot in different firing modes, so why bother wasting data space on SMGs and MGs?' VIP Shop 'NOTE: VIP weapons will always cost at least 2000 Cash, as they have the best stats of all weapons in the game, along with attachments that prove extremely useful.' 'Accessed via a second vendor in the Mall.' *'FREE PRIMARY: Colt 6290 (Silencer, flashlight, and bayonet)' *'FREE SECONDARY: Colt M1911 (Flashlight and silencer)' Free VIP Weapons given at spawn??? 'NOTE: The free weapons are like any average weapon, but are better than most weapons as they have more attachments.' Weapons: *M4A1 (silencer, flashlight, and holographic sight) - 2500 Cash stats over all other assault rifles in the game. *Desert Eagle (Flashlight, Reflex sight, silencer) 2000 Cash power over all other pistols, but not a lot of ammunition per magazine. *MSR (Bi-pod, Thermal scope, silencer) 3000 Cash bolt-action sniper rifle with the very best stats. *Striker (Grip, reflex sight, flashlight) - 2500 Cash shotgun with the most damage and ammunition. *MK14 EBR (Bi-Pod, scope, silencer) - 2500 Cash battle rifle with superior stats. *Railgun (Flashlight) - 5000 Cash *M.O.A.B. - 1000 Cash powerful placed explosive with the widest radius. *SMDC MK1 (Shoulder Mounted Davy Crockett) - 7500 Cash explosive launcher, releases radiation that vaporizes zombies. Other: *Repair Tool (repairs buildables that have taken damage) - 1500 Cash Budget Weapons A special shop in an alleyway. You can buy makeshift weapons from a crazed survivor. These weapons are very '''cheap compared to other weapons in the shop. They have a '''very slow fire rate, but fairly high damage, being able to kill most zombies with a single headshot when aiming. *Molotov - 2 Cash/molotov, max of 10 *Nail Bomb (Place-able cheap bomb that explodes when a zombie is near it) - 5 cash / bomb, 10 max *Pipe Pistol - 50 Cash (Blunderbuss-look, made of a short metal pipe and wooden handle that is attached together by duct tape and nails. Uses a nail sticking out as a sight.) *Pipe Rifle - 100 Cash (Looks like a musket, made from a long metal pipe, poorly crafted wooden stock, and attached using duct tape and nails. Sight = nail) *Pipe Shotgun - 125 Cash (Looks like the Double Barrel Shotgun, but with only one barrel, and looks way more poorly made. Uses a nail as a sight.) Buildables Pre-placed barricades that cost cash to activate, and take time to build All buildables break after a certain amount of damage is dealt from zombies. (Include HP bar after built?) *Buildable debris when broken along with breaking sounds, sounds when hit by a zombie *Window barricades (just wooden planks with openings for shooting *Wooden barricades sitting around in common areas, like the town *Sandbags at "military" locations instead of wooden barricades *Generators to generate electricity at the cost of fuel *Wooden sniper towers at civilian/militia locations *Campfires at civilian locations *Spotlights at military locations (costs electricity) *Jukebox in the mall that requires power *Turrets at Fort Lazarius (Takes to 10 minutes or more to fully assemble, but has seemingly infinite ammo) Stealth *Zombies will simply roam during the day, but will become more active at night *When the generators are active, zombies will be drawn to them, so the generators will have to be protected *Crouching enables sneaking around zombies during the day but is useless at night if near a source of electricity or light *Firing a gun within 50 studs of a zombie will draw the zombie to you, unless the gun has a silencer (VIP only :>) *If a zombie is near ANY light source (within 25~50 studs), it will be drawn to it (including flashlight :>) Day/Night Cycle Day: *Lasts 15 minutes *Slows down zombies, makes them less alert *Light fixtures won't be on Night: *Lasts 15 minutes *Zombies will become faster, more alert, and more terrifying. *Light fixtures will be on when the generators are active Crimson Night: *Patient Zero spawns near the generators and will attack both them and the nearby players *Zombies get an overall buff *Hellhounds spawn frequently *Lights spaz out frequently Gamepasses *Eclipse Ordeal *VIP Shop *Support The Game *Glowsticks *Enhanced Spawns (Gives Neurotoxin grenade, medkits, and a special variant of the AWM that fires explosive rounds, dubbed the AWX! (Appears to be a typical AWM, but fires explosive rounds that deliver death, with a faster rate of fire and twice the ammunition) Pack A Punch System Nuke it. It's a pointless and unnecessary system, and the regular variants are more powerful than their upgraded counterparts currently anyway. Saves more data for other things :> Patient Zero *Fix certain weapons tripping Patient Zero *Buff the health a bit. (i.e. 5000 HP/person in the server) *Make the cash reward to 5000 to the killer, and 500 to everyone else in the server (only if HP is buffed.) *Fix Patient Zero spawning next the player (Standing on a tall tower of stacked canopies just lets him fall to the ground and fail to attack the player) *Add something to the AI to make it attack certain objects like generators Zombies *Add something to the AI to make zombies attack barricades if they are in the way *Make zombies immediately try to destroy any generators within 50 studs *Make zombies be drawn towards light sources, like campfires and spotlights that are active. Flashlights too. Category:Blog posts